Memories
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: What would you do if you made a promise for someone in your past? After meeting Ayame Kouga thinks about the youkai girl. When they meet again what will Kouga do?


Memories

"She doesn't love you! Are you the only one who can't notice that?" Those words kept repeating inside the wolf youkai's head. In fact, only Kouga couldn't notice that, since the beginning Kagome and Inuyasha belonged together.

- That damn dog! – Said Kouga. But, strangely enough, the fact that Kagome and the half youkai had finally got together didn't upset him as much as he expected. In some level, he kinda knew that they would end up together and that the human's feelings for him were just sympathy and some kind of friendship.

He sat on the grass. Looked around. He was alone. But for long would he stay like this? He never really cared about it... But there he was for over a half our, staring at the sky, thinking about that. The sky... He looked at it one more time... Full moon... That reminded him of someone...

Ayame... The moon reminded him of her... Where was she right now? Kouga had heard from some wolf youkais that she was looking for him... Well... She wouldn't have much trouble to find, with him sitting there.

The memory of the youkai suddenly came... Her green eyes... her light brown hair... But... Why was he thinking about her anyway? He never really liked Ayame... At least not in that way. He never really thought about love and stuff... All that bullshit! It was the moon's fault! Inuyasha's and Kagome's fault he was sitting there! Becuase of all that, there he was sitting looking at the moon, at first thinking about Kagome and that dumb Dog, and a split of second later, he was missing Ayame.

Actually, since the last time he and the youkai had met, he had serious doubts about his feelings for the human girl. Ayame had been just this little kid that he wanted to confort and protect. But seeing her all grown up later... His feelings took a different way... But it was much more comfortable for him just pretend he still liked Kagome and that he didn't remembered making any promise at all. After all, how did they expect him to deal with that? He still thought about her as a little girl... How should he react when the same little girl all of a sudden comes back to him demanding him to fulfill a promise that wasn't even serious?

But who cared about that anyway? They said Ayame was looking for him, but so far, she hadn't shown up. Stupid moon. Stupid night. Stupid empty feeling.

But, anyway, what on earth was he doing at the night looking at the moon, like a pathetic loser, thinking about a girl that he wasn't even supposed to care about? He got up. Definitly, sitting there wasn't doing any good to the wolf youkai.

However, a few days later Kouga would found himself again at night, at the exactly same place staring at a pair of dark green eyes.

- So... You got my message?

- They told me you'd be here. But anyway why were you looking for me? Is not about the promise thing again, is it?

- You would say you don't remember it… So what's the point of loosing my time with that? It's just that… I missed you…

- I kinda missed you two… -Kouga answered hesitantly.

The green eyes acquired a live shine with the youkai's words.

-Well but that's not the actual reason I came here.

-So what is it?

-It's just that… My grandpa and me still think we should unite our tribes…

-Haven't we been through all this already Ayame?

-You don't understand. I mean we would be just two leaders not husband and wife… No commitment – At the moment Ayame said 'no commitment' Kouga realized he wasn't sure if he wanted that.

- Ok… Maybe you got a point… looks like a good idea… But you sure that's all you wanted to say? – He asked giving a really deep look inside the girl's eyes.

- … Actually… No. Alright? Besides all that, the real reason I was looking for you is because… I heard your dear Kagome is now with the half youkai.

- I knew it! Why didn't you just go straight to the point?

- Because last time I went after you refused me and I'm not really confident that you changed your mind since that day… That's why I had second thoughts and wasn't going to say anything about it again… After all, you still don't like me and you still are pretty hung up on that girl aren't you?

-… You know Ayame… I'm not really sure… - Ayame would have expected any answer but that. That annoyed her so much. How could he not know?

- You're not sure? How's that? What is in the way of your decision? The moon? The night? The romantic atmosphere? The fact that the girl you supposedly loved never loved you and is now with another guy? All that really makes the things difficult for you to decide, huh? – She said with sarcasm.

- It's not like that! I'm still confus… - He stopped by the look of those green eyes. He gave Ayame another long, deep look. He was sure the wolf girl never looked so… beautiful. The little girl had grown up.

Ayame leaned closer to him, put her hands around his neck, pulling him for the kiss she waited since her childhood. From the beginning to the end, it had been a passionately, hot kiss. Kouga wasn't expecting that, He expected just a simple touch of lips in a very shy kiss. Definitely the little girl _had _grown up.

When they parted the kiss the wolf youkai girl looked again at Kouga.

- So… What's your decision now?

Kouga's only response was to pull the girl for a second kiss. Then they both sat on the grass to look at the moon. Kouga noticed he had been doing that a lot lately. But he realized it was a lot better when he was with Ayame.

- Look, Kouga! – The girl suddenly screamed. Kouga looked at the sky too. He could only smile when he saw the cause of Ayame's enthusiasm. Next to the moon, there was a rainbow, in the middle of the sky, at night. Just like the one they both saw years ago.

But now it was different; Kouga thought while he held the girl's hand. This time they were seeing it _together_. For real.

A/N: OK... I know... I'm just a little out of my mind posting this…I know it's just too sweet but I've just watched Kouga and Ayame's episode… It's so cute… And I'm sure if English were my natural language this fic would have been better but… I'm brazilian (and I don't know English that much 'cuz I'm only at 8th grade and my English grades aren't really the best ") so, sorry about any grammar mistakes and stuff. Anyway… R&R please!!! Oh, and I'm really sorry about the lousy title but I couldn't come up with a better one.


End file.
